


Jealousy - Part II

by AngeRabbit



Series: Jealousy [2]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and James make it home in one piece, but what then?</p>
<p>Continuation of <i>Jealousy</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy - Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 19/03/2008.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This has never, and will never happen. It's all in my head. Sometimes it's not a bad place to be...

By the time they reached James' place, both men were eager to get inside and pick up from where they left off. They were just past the open doorway when James threw Richard up against the wall, pressing his body against him. They kissed with haste and real meaning, only stopping when James moved to slam the door.

"You stopped to _close the front door_?" The incredulous tone in Richard's voice was soon silenced as James dropped to his knees in front of him. As he started to undo his trousers, James looked up and grinned. "I didn't think you'd want the whole world to see this. Besides, I've dreamt about doing this for so long I want to share it with just _you_." He pulled Richard's hips slightly towards him, dragging the lower half of his clothing down around his ankles. Maintaining eye contact, James leant forward and took the tip of Richard's erect cock into his mouth.

The warm, wet sensation enveloping his erection made Richard moan and tip his head back, cracking it against the wall. Hearing it ricochet caused James to giggle, and Richard leapt in the air from the vibrating sensation this action sent down his length. "God, James! Are you trying to make me shoot down the back of your throat right this minute?!"

James released Richard's cock from his mouth with a soft pop. "As much as that **is** something I look forward to, I'm not finished with you yet, Hammond." Moving forward again, he took nearly the whole length into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking hard as he did so. Using one arm to steady Richard against the wall, James placed his other hand at the base of his cock and started to move slowly up and down in rhythm with his mouth.

Richard had never felt anything like it before. James was sucking, licking, fisting his cock; he knew he wouldn't last much longer if this continued. When James started to hum along the length, Richard had to forcibly push him away, or risk coming too soon. Flushed, panting and shaky on his legs, he looked down with such intensity in his eyes it took James' breath away. Standing up, he swept Richard into his arms and carried him into the front room, throwing him onto the sofa.

"Careful you don't put your back out." As Richard laughed, his cock gently bobbed in time with the juddering movement.

"You cheeky sod! You're only a scrawny little thing." James ground himself against Richard's body. "When I say _scrawny_ , obviously I mean lithe, and muscular, and so fit I've had real trouble keeping my hands off you all this time."

"I think it's time you took some clothes off, James."

"I think it's time that both of us were wearing significantly less than we are right now." James stripped first himself, then Richard, until both of them were completely naked, entwined on the couch.

"I'd hate to stain your furniture, I know how you worry about these things."

"To put this as succinctly as possible, _fuck_ the soft furnishings, Richard. If it means I can bang into you so hard and fast I make you see stars when you come, I'd even let you wipe your cock on my curtains."

"You old romantic, May."

"You're pouting again. I warned you about that." As he spoke, James flipped Richard over and pulled him up onto his knees. Reaching down the side of the sofa, he scrabbled about, retrieving a small bottle of lube. "Aha! Knew it was here somewhere."

"So you do this kind of thing often, then?" Richard was looking back over his shoulder, insanely jealous.

"No I do _not_!" Swiping Richard on the arse, he punctuated each smack as he spoke. "I – keep – this – here – to – use – when – I'm – wanking – myself – off – thinking – about – you." A low guttural moan escaped from Richard. "Oh?! So you like being spanked?” James aimed another blow across the pert and now slightly pink arse in front of him.

Richard looked down at the sofa. "I think it's safe to say that your filthy mouth and flair for corporal punishment has led to me dripping spunk all over your couch."

" **That** turns me on more than you could possibly imagine." Squeezing some lube into his hand, James coated his fingers and began to gently prepare Richard, talking softly to him about everything he was doing; reassuring him with voice and touch, dropping light kisses across his back. When he felt the younger man start to push against his fingers, he slowly withdrew them. Leaning back on his heels, he lubed his own cock with some more of the slick lotion. Bracing one leg on the floor, he positioned himself behind Richard. "Are you absolutely sure you want me to fuck you?"

The velvety depth of James' voice coupled with his genuine concern only spurred Richard on further, and he pushed himself backwards, almost pleading. "James, I want you to do this. I want _us_ to do this. Now **fuck me**!" That was all the encouragement needed, and James slowly began to push his way inside. Both men stilled at the feeling, Richard hissing as the pain eventually gave way to a pleasurable burning. As he felt the younger man relax, James eased his way forward until he was all the way inside him. 

"Fuck me, Rich. You have no idea how good you feel, clenched around my cock." He reached down and wrapped one hand around Richard's erection, fisting in time with his own slow thrusting movement. Thumbing across the top of Richard's cock, he felt him bucking and moaning in response to his touch.

"Is that good, Rich? Do you like the way I touch you? Talk to me."

"Oh god, James, this is incredible. Fuck me harder. I want to feel your balls slapping against my arse."

"You dirty _slut_. You like it when I call you that, don't you?! I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't remember your own name."

"Oh yeah... _ah_...you really do need to watch the quiet ones...I always thought you'd be so reserved... _uh_!"

"I've done many more filthy things to you in my dreams, Hammond. Just think...when you're on your back with your legs over my shoulders, and I'm fucking you **so** hard..."

"Oh yeah, James! _Uhh_!” James felt Richard's cock pulsing into his hand as the man beneath him came, writhing as he lost himself in the moment. Hearing and seeing Richard unravel before his eyes was enough to push James over the edge, and he stiffened as he felt his climax wash over him.

Still inside Richard, James pulled him gently backwards, and they collapsed on top of each other on the sofa. 

"You've got my spunk all over your fingers, James." His giggling ceased as he watched James raise his hand and casually lick it clean, a look of utter enjoyment and satisfaction on his face.

"That's possibly the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Just you wait. We've hardly even started." James pulled the wriggling young man more closely to him, tracing a row of kisses up his earlobe. "That is, if you **want** to..."

Richard turned around and kissed his lover. Grinning, he snuggled into his chest. "I should get jealous more often. Or at least pout."

"Well if the thought of David Tennant hadn't worked, I wasn't sure who else would, frankly."

"James Daniel May! You devious git. Thank _fuck_ that you are..."


End file.
